


Gajevy drabbles and oneshots

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: Different takes on Gajeel and Levy's relationship.





	1. Prompt: Princess and Knight AU

**Author's Note:**

> Just my gajevy drabbles that are too short to post on their own.

“I love you.” Levy whispered desperately to him in the dark corridor with her face stained with tears as she looked up at him; her hands were on his chest and she was standing on her tiptoes, part of Gajeel wanted to poke fun at the tiny princess for that but it wasn’t the time. 

“Princess…” he started his voice low as his large hands tightened on her arms, Gajeel felt his mouth tightened words just didn’t come naturally to him. His chest burned with the words he wanted to return to her but she was a princess a princess that was about to be married in just a few days. And the only action that seemed right was to do the wrong thing in that moment and kiss her. 

When they pulled away and tears gathered in her eyes again as she threw her arms around his neck, and Gajeel responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close to his body as he could in that small area with the calls from maids for her began to ring out in the halls but neither moved. 

Just for a moment she was by his side and that was all the knight ever wanted.


	2. Prompt: Hands

She loved his hands. 

She loved the roughness of his palms against her skin, how he would gently slide them against his body or hold her tightly against him. Levy loved holding his hand with hers, how he would squeeze hers slightly when walking out in public, Gajeel didn’t care much for public displays of affection, but he would always hold her hand. 

Levy loved how he would cup her face when they kissed or would gently caress her cheek when making love. 

How safe she felt when he touched her. 

Levy smiled slightly as she laid against the mattress as she took in deep breaths and then turned onto her side staring at Gajeel who was still trying to catch his breath. She felt flushed, her heart pounding against her chest as she watched him, slowly she reached her small hand out grabbing his and lacing their fingers together. 

“That was pretty wild, huh?” he turned and looked at her a grin crossing his lips. Levy couldn’t help but laugh in response as she brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles and then looked at him and smiled. 

“I love you, you know that, right?” she breathed out still a bit breathless but she enjoyed the sudden blush that grew on Gajeel’s cheeks from the sudden confession. 

“Tch,” he looked away as he turned and laid on his side facing her, their fingers still laced together but Gajeel moved his free hand over and caressed her cheek causing Levy to sigh. “I’m a lucky bastard to hear that.” he said quietly Levy gave a slight ‘hmm’ noise as she closed her eyes holding his hand close to her chest her heart beating wildly against her chest as she felt him shift on the mattress and lean close to her his lips touching her temple. “I love you too.” he whispered before pulling back to where he lay. 

Levy smiled, oh how she loved that she was the only one that got to hold his hand.


	3. Prompt: Haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on artwork by Milkystarzz

Levy didn’t usually like her hair long unlike the other girls in the guild. It always seemed to get in her way in some form and it seemed the moment it would go past her shoulders she would get the unavoidable urge to hack it all off. There were times Levy did try and grow her hair out especially during the year the Guild was disbanded but it didn’t last very long and it would always go back to its medium length around just above or around her shoulders and the script mage liked it like that.

So why was it that she felt the urge to cut it even shorter?

Levy frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was down with no headband in sight as she studied herself. The script mage had just gotten a trim earlier that month and everything was fine but now when she looked at herself, she hated it.

She hated everything about it.

Levy grimaced slightly as she pulled her hair back into a short ponytail and lifted it up slightly to wear it was falling just a few inches above her shoulders and as she studied herself, Levy had to admit that she kind of liked the idea of making it shorter. But it was also a scary thought since she never went shorter than her hair was now, what if she hated it? What if Gajeel hated it?

She shook her head pushing those thoughts away it was just an impulse that would leave, she was bored that was all nothing more.

Days had passed then but the thought still wouldn’t leave her head about what it would be like to cut her hair just a bit shorter. Levy swallowed as she stood outside the hair salon her hand clenched into fists at her side before nodding to herself and walking in.

Everything went well giving her name at the desk and then sitting down and listening to the low conversations happening around her and the smell of shampoo and hair dye. Levy sighed smiling to herself but as she folded her hands on her lap, she couldn’t help but be nervous and she wasn’t exactly sure why this was something she wanted and that was all that mattered but. Her thoughts swirled around in her mind that she didn’t even hear her name being called.

“Oh, that’s me!” she stood up raising her hand before blushing at the quiet laughter from the others in the waiting room as she made her way up to the desk. But she felt a bit calmer when the hairdresser smiled at her and lead her to her chair and then putting the cape around her body. It was then as Levy stared at her reflection her hands holding and twisting her hairband in her lap that it felt real and she smiled at herself.

This defiantly wasn’t a mistake.   
_____________________________________

She couldn’t help it she wanted Gajeel to be the first one to see it, so she rushed to their apartment her heart pounding as she reached the door only slightly hesitating before gripping the handle and opening it. The room was dark and Levy felt relieved being the first one home as she closed the door behind her and walked to their bedroom to look at herself in the mirror.

It felt strange feeling the air on her shoulders but excoriating as well, with that thought she took her headband off letting her bangs fall above her eyes and feeling the two longer strands of her hair fall and brush her cheeks but only now instead touching the tips of her shoulder they reached to her chin. Levy smiled to herself laughing slightly.

She was happy she did this but still felt nervous about Gajeel’s reaction to it as well as her other friends in the guild too. But right now, all that mattered was to surprise him in which Levy moved to dress in something else not hearing the door open or Gajeel yelling out that he was home. Levy was too lost in her thoughts in that moment as she undressed again not noticing Gajeel standing in their doorway watching her with a grin on his face.

Levy turned then as she buttoned up her shirt and then adjusted her skirt before looking up and seeing Gajeel now staring at her his red eyes wide as he took in her appearance. Levy gulped before smiling and striking a pose slightly, her hand on her hip and hand behind her head.

“I cut my hair, what do you think.” she hated the nervousness that etched her voice as she waited for a response.

Gajeel liked his lips and she could see the redness deepen in his brown skin as he moved closer to her with his usual cocky grin in place. “You look cute.” he said reaching out and touching her hair, “I like it."

Levy relaxed as a smile crossed her face, "Really?” her heart pounded as she stepped closer to him, “I like it too.” she admitted her brown eyes looking away for a moment.

“Good.” Gajeel replied his red eyes drinking in her new look, he really did like it, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body laying his chin on her shoulder.

“Gajeel?” Levy looked at him but she didn’t mind this at all as she wrapped her own arms around him.

“Makes kissing yer neck easier.” with that Levy’s face burned as she pulled back and slapped his chest slightly as he laughed and not long, she joined him her hand covering her mouth slightly.

“You dummy.”


	4. Prompt: Against the wall kiss

His home was smaller than Levy expected and for some reason it also looked barely live in, just two beds (one small and one big) a small kitchen area, bathroom, and basically all there was. But Levy’s mind was soon turned away from the room when she felt herself being backed into the wall it was then she looked up at Gajeel, his intense red eyes connecting with her brown ones. Levy felt warm then as she lifted her hand up to touch the side of his face with a smile. 

“Are you okay Gajeel?” she said softly and Gajeel just turned his face slightly where he could kiss her palm that was still near his face. And then in moments he leaned down capturing her lips with his in a small kiss before pulling back. Levy could only laugh in surprise as she lifted her other hand up to touch her lips. 

It wasn’t their first kiss, not counting when she had to give him air, but it still made her body tingle all over. The fact she could see and experience this with Gajeel. To see Gajeel blush with intensity and look away from her, to be the only one that could lean up on her tip toes her hands now clenching his shirt as she pushed up to kiss him again, a bit harder this time her desire finally overcoming her. 

She wanted him so bad. 

Gajeel lifted her up and again pressed her into the wall, it hurt slightly but Levy didn’t care at all as they kissed, her hands wrapping around his neck and then fisting into his hair as she tried desperately to get closer to him as much as one could. His hands held her desperately close to him as well, his nails digging into her thighs but it barely registered on her mind as one hand began to move up her dress. 

So much had happened that day, the guild had disbanded and Levy was basically left without a home or anything to turn to. And she knew it affected Gajeel deeply as well even if he would never say it unless it was forced out of him but of course that seemed different now with her, he began to open up more especially after councilwoman Berno had passed away. 

Somehow though it led to where they were now, slowly kissing and touching each other against his bedroom wall. Levy sighed as he pulled back his hand on her cheek as they looked at each other. 

“I want you to go with me.” he said, his voice strong that it made Levy blink in surprise the words he said not exactly connecting in her brain in that moment.   
She gave a smile as she pushed a piece of her blue hair that had come loose from her headband behind her ear. “Go where? What do you mean.” she breathed out her chest moving up and down more as the placed her hand against her chest. 

Gajeel looked away in that moment she could see the blush growing on his tanned skin before swallowing and looking at her again. “I want you to travel with me……and Lily.” he quickly added. 

It felt like Levy’s heart was about to burst as her face became red and overheated. She couldn’t like it was something the script mage would imagine when she was alone, them traveling on their own adventures together and falling in love. Of course, they were just dreams…of course. 

Levy in that moment breathed out and then before he knew it his own eyes widening at the fact she was kissing him against her hands forming into fists as she grabbed onto his shirt. Seconds passed as she pulled back both breathing slightly heavier than before, “Yes!” she said with a laugh as she kissed him again. “I want to be with you forever Gajeel.” she whispered against his lips her eyes closed and not seeing his red eyes widening and then softening as he leaned and kissed her again, moving her from the wall to sit lay her on his bed, him on top of her. Levy reached up then cupping his face her thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones. And he kissed her again. 

And that was all the answer that Levy needed in that moment.


	5. Prompt: I almost lost you kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Fairy Tail sequel when Levy and Gajeel's fight started and it was revealed she was pregnant.

It was like time had frozen as he stood in front of their small house’s door with his hand on the knob but couldn’t bear to make himself turn it. Gajeel felt like he was on fire as sweat dripped on the side of his face as he swallowed, he knew she was in there he could recognize her scent no matter what so that eased him a bit. 

Levy was there and that was good. 

But he really had no idea what he was even going to tell her. Everything would sound like an excuse as to how he ended on top of Juvia. Shit even if he heard what happened he wouldn’t believe it especially the fact of what he was doing that caused the fall, he could feel his face burn in shame as the memory crossed his mind. 

Just what exactly was he doing? 

 

Suddenly there was a click as the door knob was pulled from his hand to open and there stood Levy her brown eyes wide in surprise as she held a bag full of clothes in front of her. 

In that moment Gajeel’s heart almost stopped as his mind began to race realizing that maybe, this time, he really did it. He really screwed up. Then like his body moved on its own before his mind could catch up to his actions, the iron dragon slayer was bowing on the ground in front of her. 

“I’m sorry!” his gruff voice came out as his red eyes stared into the small stones of their pathway surely a hole would be there from how hard he was concentrating. 

“What are you doing?” Levy sounded exasperated and he heard a small thud his the ground and before he knew it she was touching him and pulling him up to where he was finally standing, Levy’s small hands trembled slightly as she held his much larger ones but she never let go not even once despite not a word passing between them in those few minutes. 

Maybe…

“You’re an idiot you know that.” she gave him a sad smile as she said this, “I’m only doing the laundry.” and the tension Gajeel had held in his body left as he finally felt himself breathing for the first time since she caught him barely an hour before. His calloused hands held onto hers tightly so she wouldn’t pull away and she didn’t attempt to. 

Maybe…

“I’m sorry.” he murmured lowly, it seemed only in front of this woman could make the great Gajeel-sama feel humbled. The fight and disagreement over Touka earlier seemed to slip his mind and the only thing that mattered was not to lose her over a misunderstanding. Because even Gajeel himself realized how badly it looked between him and Juvia. “It was an accident.” he started and stopped his mouth tightening slightly. 

“I know.” she said in a low voice of her own and her brown eyes looking at the ground and not at him. “And don’t worry about it.” Gajeel’s mouth became tighter as his red eyes narrowed slightly letting go of her hands which caused the script mage to gasp and look up at him only for him to grab her face between them.   
“Idiot.” was all he said as silence became between them. 

“I’m not lying.” Levy tried to say but he was now squishing her cheeks together it was hard to speak and not laugh. “I know you two didn’t do anything.” Gajeel blinked as she started to speak letting go of her face. 

“But yer still mad.”

“Of course I am.” her brows knitted together. “Your not listening to me…again”

“And yer not listenin’ to me either!” he shot back and silence came between them as they stared at each other. 

“This isn’t going to fix anything.” Levy sighed as she looked away with her hand on her head. “I feel sick.” she mumbled before leaning down and picking the laundry bag up. “I’m going to the laundry mat to do this I need to be out of the house for a bit, I’ll be back to help make dinner.” she smiled, “everything’s fine.” but as she started to walk off she was stopped as Gajeel grabbed onto her wrist making her turn around. 

And he kissed her.

It didn’t last long and it was over before Levy could really register what had happened and suddenly she blinked and looked at him their eyes connecting. “What was that for?” her voice soft and low and it looked like she was trembling slightly. 

“I thought I almost lost ya.” Gajeels own voice was low and softened as he pulled her closer to him. “I know we disagree but..” he stopped, “I just want you to be safe I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Levy stayed still before lifting her hands and them clutching his trench coat. 

“I told you it’s okay.”

“I know.” his other hand moved up and rubbed the back of her head patting her hair down in a soothing matter, “but it matters I believe you know that I only want you.” Levy pulled back then looking up at him tears in the corner of her eyes. 

“Really?”

“With no doubt.” and he leaned down and kissed her again.


	6. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words just wouldn't leave her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the chapter cover for the recent Fairy Tail 100 years Quest. (based on the raw of the chapter I saw since as of now it hasn't be translated yet to my knowledge.) Its also based on a theory of friend and mines hc that Levy is nervous in telling Gajeel she's pregnant.

The books felt heavy on Levy's lap as she sat alone in their room, Gajeel had gone out to the guild with Panther Lily after their book date at the local store. She had made the excuse she wanted to read what she bought and wanted the quiet instead of the usual rowdiness of the guild. Something both seemed to accept and Levy thanked whatever God there was for that small miracle. But now she was alone and the script mage wasn't even sure where to start.

  
She had bought mothering books and somehow was able to get them passed Gajeel without him snooping like he usually did (something she didn't mind at all she loved showing what she had bought) but Levy wasn't sure what she would have done if he had seen them. The whole situation had left Levy in pieces, it had been a week since she took the pregnancy test and just a few days since Polyruska confirmed it. And she wasn't even sure why she hadn't told Gajeel yet, it was pressed against her lips and burning on her tongue every time they were alone together, but she choked on them.  


The words "We're having a baby" just seemed to not want to come out. The fear of making those words real seemed to be seeping into her, finally with a deep breath she moved her hand and touched the cover of the first book that showed a mother holding her baby both looked happy and serene. Levy gave a small smile at it her mind flashing of herself doing that someday, well in just a few months it seemed that would become a reality.

  
It would be a lie to say she was not excited, happy even but the deafening fear seemed to drown it out when it finally hit her that she was going to be responsible for another life, a life she created with Gajeel. The man she loved but for some reason the doubt began to move in the back of her mind of how he would act. She adored the man but they were young, there were still things he wanted to do still (as well as she did) and it wasn't like it wasn't something they talked about, she knew he wanted a family and she knew he would be happy about this but as she moved her hands to lay against her still flat belly a sad smile crossed her lips.

  
He was a good man and he would do the right thing but that's not how or why Levy wanted to get married even if it was her dream to marry him. Levy closed her eyes with a sigh as she laid her head back against the couch only to slowly open them as she stared up at the ceiling.

  
A part of her felt like she was making this much more dramatic and complicated that it needed to be but the fear, or anxiety just sat on her chest like a stone making it unable for her to move. The longer she knew she kept this a secret the angrier he would be at her, and he would have a right to be angry at her, at least that what Levy believed. Slowly she moved the books and stood up walking to the kitchen, as she stood in there making tea, she didn't hear the door open or the jovial voices that accompted the noise. Though that stopped and as Levy turned with the tea pot in her hands, she was welcomed to a view of Gajeel in the kitchen doorway holding a book out with a look she wasn't able to describe really on his face.

  
"Somethin' you wanna tell me Lev?" his voice was steady but she could see the book shake slightly, and it wasn't from repressed anger. Levy's mouth felt dry as she opened and then closed it she didn't even notice that she had set the boiling teapot on the table and was walking closer to him.

  
"It.." she finally began she had to tell him! "It's not what you think Gajeel." she smiled at him, she could feel herself shaking he was going to know she was bullshitting and she wasn't even sure why herself. "I was just curious there aren't many mothers at the guild and well it's something we both want someday." she touched his shoulder as he moved the book in front of him staring down at it his face softening.

  
"Tch Lev." he looked up at her and smiled, "Ya scared the shit outta me ya know." with a laugh he threw the book onto the table and then leaned down and kissed her. Levy smiled as she felt her insides burning her fingers digging into his shirt.

  
"Why don't you take a shower you smell like alcohol." Levy pushed him slightly as she laughed before giving him a wink.

  
"Tch. seems like someone has some interestin' plans tonight." with a wolfish grin he left leaving Levy smiling and waving him off. And once he was gone, she felt herself sinking onto her knees and her body turning cold.

  
She was the _worst_.

  
She was the absolutely worst girlfriend and future mother in the world.

  
Tears began to well up in her brown eyes before furiously brushing them away. She was going to tell him, on her own term in a few days. She would make a huge dinner and dress up for him, maybe even write the words _'baby'_ in iron and give it to him, she smiled at the thought. Yes, it would be perfect, she was going to do this and slowly she stood up her hands turning into fists as she pumped them once in determination.

  
She was going to make this up to Gajeel, to the baby!

  
She just had too. 


End file.
